N FOR NO WAY!
by Musicland
Summary: Lu Gao was always the Pretta of TPC.But when she won't give up her boyfriend,Audrey Randerson,for an older boy,her friends think she is lame.But Lu won't give up yet until she gets the respect she deserves!*KINDA BASED ON 'THESE BOOTS ARE MADE FOR STALKING'.*
1. Chapter 1

**This is my newest fanfic**.

**I recently got into The Clique after reading the graphic novel,watching the movie,and recently finishing P.S I LOATHE YOU.**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Unlike most of The Clique stories,this comes from first person perspective**

* * *

****Chapter One:

The Gao Residence

Saturday, April 21

2:28 PM

I think about what happened yesterday.

_"Ehmagawd _Lu, you are not over Audrey _yet._" My friend Alicia River, the Beta of the Pretty Commitee said to me.

"Lu, Audrey is _SO _last _year. _Come on, you gawt to move on!" My other friend, Massie Block, the Alpha of the Pretty Commitee told me.

"Guys, leave her alone. If she wants to be with Audrey, she wants to be with Audrey." The newest member of the Pretty Committee, and the omega, Claire Lyons said,smiling at me. "I think you and Audrey are cute." Kristen Gregory, the delta said. "Yeah, as cute as the new faux Prauda bag." Massie said sarcastically. I felt bad for myself. These people are supposed to be my friends!

There is also another member of the Pretty Committee, Dylan Marvil, the gamma. But she wasn't there. She had to go talk to her boyfriend, Derrington.

So here I was, trapped in my room, trying to sort things out. Okay, this would be easy. Audrey Randerson and I have been together for 4 months now. We were together, most of the time. The best thing about him is that he doesn't judge me because I am chinese, and he is full american. Most kids bother me about being _Asian_, but they are all LBR's. People that are lower than the Pretty Committee. So why should I care?

All the sudden, I got a text:

**MASSACUR:? R U DOING?**

**MONKEY: NOT MUCH. JUST REALLY CONFUSED.**

**MASSACUR:?**

**MONKEY: NOTHING. BBS.**

****I knew sooner or later, Massie would find out that I was hiding something. Massie can do that stuff, I mean, come _awn. _She is the one and only,_Massie Block._ Sophisticated mean girl. No one, I mean, NO ONE, can beat her status. So she put me in second place, as Pretta, because she is worried that **I **would be the one to surpass her. Because she said I am the second best TPC. Unique. Fashionable. Rich Parents. Rich Kid. Cute. And overall, stylish.

I just grabbed my clarinet and played the only song I can play, and it is called _Nunya._ After I finish the song, I get another text. It would most likely be Massie or some other member of the TPC that she told that I was acting strange. But it wasn't. It was Audrey!

**AUDREY: HEY LU**

**MONKEY: HI AUD.**

**AUDREY: ALICIA TOLD ME THAT YOU WANTED TO TALK TO ME ABOUT SOMETHING.**

**MONKEY: NOPE :).**

****Alicia?! How could she do this? Just to score gossip points?! _Ehmagawd! What if she lied and told him that I wanted to break up with him?!_

* * *

That is it for Chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOOOONG wait.**

**Thank you to the first couple of reviewers!**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Gao Residence Spa

Friday,April 27

4:55 PM

"_Puhlease. _Lu,aren't those shorts _so _yesterday?" Massie said. We were all in my spa,looking at this magizine Dylan got. "Totes." I said, flipping my hair. I couldn't help but glance at Alicia. I asked her about the whole text message thing, and she would not answer me. Alicia just would smirk and flip her hair.

"_Ehmagawd_, Lu, have you been growing out your hair?" Claire asked. No I haven't, I just brushed all the tangles out. "Kinda." I lied."You look _cuhyute!_" Kristen added. "Thanks." I said, blushing. I HATE being called cute. It makes me blush, like, ahlot!

"Yeah you look cute Lu, but can we _puhlease _get back to business!" Massie said. Her Alpha-ness really gets the best of her. We all nodded."Okay, so remember the time we made homemade makeup and that totes backfired?" Massie asked. We all nodded, and Claire laughed. "Alright,so,", Massie said, glaring at Claire, "We should make homemade perfume, with the help of !". I gulped. My mom is a fashion and make up designer, and she loves to help us, but she does not make perfume alot. Unless it is for a celeb.

"My mom? Sure about that? I mean- what would we even call it?" I asked quickly. "Yes. Yes. and we will get ideas." Massie said. "Ooooh, what about _Twinkle?_" Claire asked. We all glared at her. "Stupidest Idea yet, Kuhlaire. Right Massie?" Alicia said. "Right. What else is out there?" Massie asked. We all shrugged. "Oh Oh Oh! What about _Alphaness?_" Massie siad. Alicia nodded. Claire nodded. Dylan smiled, bit into a Cinnabon, and nodded. Kristen smiled, and said "Yeah!". "Lu?" Massie asked, glaring at me. "Suuuuure." I tried to sound as energetic as I could.

So, Mass asked my mom, and she said yes. My mom said we could get started tomorrow. Right when I was about to protest, I got a text.

**AUDREY: HEY. GOTTA TALK TO YOU AT SCHOOL. SOMETHING IMPORTANT.**

* * *

**Thats it for Chapter 2!**


End file.
